


Little Wolf And Her Lion

by kavos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavos/pseuds/kavos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Jamie X Arya stories so fluffy that I had to punch a wall to feel like a man again. Will focus on their realtionship. Alos includes pairing Sansa x Tyrion. Please remeber english is not my primary language. Enjoy :) R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 : Puppies !

( AN : I own nothing connected with ASOIAF. And I'm patiently waiting for TWOW )

Arya was waiting for the lights to change. It was raining in Kings Landing for days. She was cold and freezing and all she wanted was a warm cup of tea and a hug from her boyfriend. She knew the he wasn't supposed to be back before her, but since he moved in with her there was no greater thing than feeling his strong arms closing around her with care. She crossed the street and started to think about her sister. Her wedding with Tyrion was next week and she still haven't found a perfect present for her.

She opened the door and walked into her apartment . She took off her coat and turned around to hang it and was stunned by the view. A big teddy bear was sitting on a chair with a small pink envelope in his hands. She walked to the bear and took the envelope in her hands and opened it. Inside there was a small card with one question written on it.

Do you remember the day we went on a trip to Winterfell ?

How could she forget it. He insisted that they should spend their first holidays together by finally introducing infamous " amazing boyfriend " to her parents. The fact that she never told them about his age and whose son, he was making her so nervous that she didn't sleep for the whole night before the flight. As she recalled the memories of that trip the thing that she remembered the most was really long talk her father had with him. When he finally returned to their bedroom after what seemed like eternity, he was so exhausted that he fell asleep in the second hey laid next to her. In the morning he told her that he was questioned about almost everything: from the full explanation of his love for her to promising that he will NEVER EVER impregnate her before they get wed to each other.

Suddenly some noise interrupted her thoughts and she followed it to the place where it supposedly came from. Small cardboard box was lying on the floor with next small card on it.

I thought that this would be a great present.....

She opened the box and found two cutest little puppies she have ever seen in her life. She also realized that this was the thing he wanted to remind her. During the trip they stumbled upon an animals shop. They saw one of the most beautiful puppies and now very similar to those they seen there were looking at her with their little eyes. She lifted one up and looked at him. He was half gray half white which makes him look like he was wearing pants. She stood up and looked closely at the puppy. Few moments later she was lifted in the air by Jaime- her boyfriend.

' I figured that Nymeria would be a good name ' he said still holding her in air.

' I like it ' she responded, holding the puppy in her arms.

' So do you think your sister will like the other one ? '

' Absolutely I'm sure that Tyrion will like him too ' ' Oh I asked for the most wisest one they had, so there is no way this he will not like it '

' I love you Jaime ' she said looking in his green eyes

' I love you too my little wolf ' he responded, smiling gently at her.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Wedding

The wedding went perfect. All of the guest cried [ female ones of course ]. All of the man turned into stone sculptures and stood like that for almost entire time. Except Tyrion who was smiling through whole ceremony to his soon-to-be wife Sansa. After the Sansa and Tyrion kissed for the first time as a married couple everybody proceeded to celebrate. Ladies sat in one place and started exchanging gossips. The gentlemen's sat in front of the bar and shared conversations. Jaime ordered 3 glasses of scotch : one for himself one for Tyrion and one for Jon who came to the wedding with his fiancé Ygritte

' So my brother got married to the wisest girl in the Westeros, huh ? ' he asked.

' It seems so. ' he responded taking the sip from the glass. " Jon's marriage is coming in a few months so my question is , where is yours coming ? "

" We talked about this " he sighed " As soon she gets to a proper age I will propose nor sooner or later. She is still studying by the way " he ended trying to sound calm.

The talk continued and three friends exchanged their feelings about various things : how come Westeros United could possibly loose to Human Boltons or how the new chief of the Kings Landing PD Brienne has lowered the crimes to the lowest level of all times.  
Soon they realized something strange it was very quiet in the room. Jon gestured at the place that girl occupied just a while ago- it was empty now. Tyrion just waved at the spot and continued the talk. They soon came to conclusion that the 'Better Call Varys' is more likely to be taken off schedule than the new hit comedy ' The Big Belwas Theory ' which despite critical reviews gathered enormous public that watched and laughed all together at every attempt that big black guy was making to get a girl.  
In the moment they stopped laughing. They all heard a voice which belonged to Tywin saying ;

' Gentelmen it's time to ask your ladies for a first dance this night, music please. '  
Suddenly all of the girls miraculously appeared at the other end of the room and the dances started.

TWO HOURS LATER

Jaime was dancing with Arya to some quiet calm music. They were in each other's arms as close as it was possible and it became quite problematic because of her breast becoming a little larger. she was very fond of that fact and she pointed it out a once in front of him. He always responded with the same answer, saying that he doesn't care about her breast size and that's not what matters in their relationship. She never brought the subject back ever again.   
Few moments later they were sitting on the bench. He was holding an apple and now looking at it with curiosity. 

' What do you think about having kids Jaime ? ' she suddenly asked.  
'  
Yeah one day maybe. ' he responded with a light smile.

HOW he could not see this coming. Arya was this type of girl that dreamt about a small happy family living in the small house or at least decent apartment. He never thought about spending rest of his life with her. Little Wolf - the name he called for her was one of the things he loved about their relationship. As he was looking at her small body lying against his own he felt that he cared for her. And loved of course.   
She once told him to describe his love to her. When he heard that his brain cells have committed suicide and a part of him wanted to open a portal to different world and disappear forever. It was shortly after they started seeing each other and he wasn't sure what exactly he felt towards her. He couldn't remember what he said to her that time but it didn't matter now. He knew she loved him and he loved her the same if not more.

' I think it's about time we should go to sleep.' he started.

' Ok I'm tired too ' she said sitting up.

Soon it turned out that the room that was booked for them had only one bed that they would have to share. It's not like they haven't had sex before but they never " slept with each other ". But they were too tired to think about it. They laid next to each other and soon fell to sleep. The morning after they woke up in each other arms. And found themselves as happy as they never were before.

' I think I could get used to it.' she said smiling.

The only response she got was a kiss.

( AN : OK this has officially became my new hobby and BTW I'm a man so writing that kind of fluff is challenging. Anyways thanks for a review I'm really glad you liked it. .-. kavos out :)


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay.......

Arya woke up from very peaceful dream. She was surprised to see that she wasn't in her bedroom, the color of the ceiling was different and room smelled differently from hers. Shattered pieces of memories from the last night slowly started coming back. Ah right Sansa had a big party...She suddenly realized that she wasn't the only one in that bed. Her heart beat faster and faster as her mind was trying to suggest her who that person might be. He must have woken up too and now he was leaning towards her to greet her. Oh gods... what if it's that stupid Loras or or... Renly...or even both !

' Good morning little wolf.' said her boyfriend Jaime before kissing her hair.

' Good morning Jaime. ' she replied turning to him , trying to hide her embarrassment. They were supposed to wait until they were married to start their love life. That was the promise her father made Jaime keep. Now she was lying naked next to her boyfriend after what seemed like historic night. She moved closer to him embraced him her mind screaming at her for what she was doing but she didn't care. He held her against him and caressed her back.

'Jaime ?'

' Yes ?'

' What if I am going to get pregnant ?' she asked with her voice full of worry.

'Well if everything of my precautions failed then I will marry you and help you raise this child.' he said, his voice sounding so sure that she was sure he was telling the truth. 

' How did this happen ?' she asked and quickly added ' I mean how did we ended up here ?' pointing at bed.

' Well I was talking to my brother when you showed up and asked me to come with you. When we entered the room you pushed me on bed and.. I don't think you need to know more.'

' Okay okay. I understand. Was I drunk ? Drugged ? Anything suspicious ?

' Sansa said that she would throw out anybody who would bring alcohol or anything like that. Sooo there is a really small possibility that you were under influence of anything besides love.' 

In that moment door to the room opened and Sansa walked into it. She gave them quick look and opened a wardrobe. Jaime and Arya still wrapped in each other arms were sitting still waiting for her to realize what was going on. Sansa stopped searching through the wardrobe and slowly turned towards them, she dropped whatever she had in her hand and inhaled briefly before dashing out of the room. Arya turned towards Jaime just to see that he was at doing his best not to laugh hysterically. After astonishing 5 seconds they started laughing as if somebody told them greatest joke ever. She wasn't worried about the possibility of getting pregnant. She was happy, her boyfriend wanted to be with her. Also they were laughing at the fact that her sister caught them laying together after having sex for the first time. It couldn't get any better, right ?

 

AN: So I'm back to writing this little fic. I already have 2 chapters coming....  
kavos out .-.


End file.
